Steal You Away
by Sonamyfan223
Summary: Harry knew he loved Louis. Louis loved him back. Simple, cheesy love story right? Wrong; Its completely different. It is so complicated between them. They have to hide their affection from millions of fans, paparazzi, management, and each other. They are bound to find out for themselves one day, right? It took them days to fall, how many to confess?
1. Chapter 1 It All Starts Somewhere

**This is my first Larry Stylinson Fanfic so critism is allowed, just not ****_too_**** harsh okay? Thank you 3**

_(Harry's POV)_

_I walked down the length of the hallway, my shoes clanking against the marble floor. My breaths were even, as usual but my muscles were tensed with what seemed like an overwhelming fear of what might happen next. It was an imminent dread that was impossible to ignore._

_You can say, in the least, I was...scared._

_Afraid to face what might change my life forever. Afraid to walk out those doors, someone different._

_I looked next to me and saw my best mate, and the cause of all my troubles this past month._

_Louis Tomlinson._

_Confused?_

_I wold expect that. You see...it all started 30 days ago. Those days I will never forget._

_Here is my story:_

Day 1

"Looooouuuuuiiiis!" I shouted, searching aimlessly for the brown headed boy. We were playing a very childish game of hide and seek. It's a typical thing for us to do. We are very immature beings.

"Looouuiiiiiis! I'm gonna find you!" I called out again, warning him. I checked in the closet, under the sofa, in the cabinets. Still the blue eyed boy is unseen.

I live in this flat alone with Louis while Zayn, Niall and Liam have their own. Together we form a boy band called One Direction. I think of us as a pretty popular band.

Lately, I have developed...feelings for Louis. I am starting to worry it will affect our career. I mean, I never thought I was gay...at all. I used to be completely straight. Maybe I'm just gay for Louis...

"Where the heck are you mate?!" I called out in frustration. Like he would ever tell me! He is amazing at this game!

"Alright, mate, I give up!" I flew my arms up in defeat as a body fell from the ceiling.

"OW!" the figure screamed out in pain. I flung my hand up to my chest to try to calm my racing heart beat.

"What the hell Louis! You scared the shit outta me!" I stated, gasping for air.

"Sorry hazzabear!" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as a nervous smile appeared on his lips.

"It's fine. How in the world did you get up there anyways?!" I asked, raising my brow.

"With great skill and determination." he smiled triumphantly. I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen.

"You want lunch?" I asked, rummaging through the fridge for any food.

"Yes please! Toast with eggs would be preeeemuim!" he called from the living room. I smiled to myself, getting out the necessities to make his order.

After about 10 minutes, the eggs and toast were done. I brought the lunch out to Louis who sent me a quick 'thank you' before eating his meal. I watched intently, scooping up little amounts of eggs.

I take my time, scanning his features. I'm trying to memorize every line, how his chest looks every time it rises and falls. I want to make sure that if anything were to separate us, I would remember everything about him, every curve.

He notices my gaze and looks up, looking puzzled for a moment before a smile spread across his lips, "I know I am damn sexy, but could it help to keep your eyes off of me for one second?"

I raise a brow and then it hits me. I was staring for way too long. I look at the ground nervously, hoping he doesn't notice my faint blush that is spreading across my cheeks.

"It's okay hazza, I still love you." he smiles brightly and I loose it. I feel all warm inside and I feel like I could fly as his rich blue eyes stare into mine.

"Love you too boobear." I smiled weakly.

Little does he know, those words carry so much meaning. I love you more than I have ever loved anything before. I love you more than I should. I love your hair, your smile, your style...I love you.

I just wish I had the guts to say the full extent of what it means.

**Sorry for the shortness...but whatever! Haha Its only the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Out of My Reach

**Another chapter for you lovelies**

Day 1

(Louis' POV)

I couldn't believe I actually got up in that corner of the ceiling. It's my awesome monkey powers that helped me.

I nibbled on my toast as I felt a pair of green eyes on me. I slowly turned my head to see Harry staring at me, quite thoughtfully. My brow furrows and I notice how cute he looks, sitting cross-legged on the couch, a grey beanie placed on his mop of curls.

Absentmindedly, a smile tugs at my lips as I speak, "I know I am damn sexy, but could it help to keep your eyes off of me for one second?"

His eyes widen as a light blush spreads across his cheeks and he averts his gaze to the ground. I couldn't help but blush myself...he was looking at me.

"It's okay hazza I still love you." I flash him my biggest smile. And gosh darn did I mean it.

I love him.

"Love you too boobear." he smiles weakly and I feel like jello. The things he does to me.

I know what you are thinking, in love with your best friend?! What is this blasphemy?!

But I can't help what I feel. Just think, what will happen when I tell him? Will he be disgusted? Supportive? Or will he leave me in the dust like worthless trash?

That's what I'm scared of, that he doesn't love me...in the way I love him. Sure he probably loves me as a best mate, but anything more. Psht. It's out of mind, out of sight.

I place my empty plate on the counter and head back into the living room.

"Let's go somewhere! I don't wanna be stuck here all day." I pleaded. Harry took one look at me before rolling his eyes.

"Fine, where do you have in mind?" he asked, also placing his plate on the counter in the kitchen.

"Maybe we can recruit the lads and head down to the bar." I suggested. There was a pause and a sigh as his body visibly tensed.

"I guess...get in the car."

X

"OH YEAAAHHH BUDDY!" Niall shouted, downing his 5th shot. I watched from a distance, sipping slowly on my beer. Everyone was mostly drunk, with the exception of Liam and I.

I watched as Harry wrapped an arm around Niall as they sung to a song. It was very out of tune and they sounded way out of practice. I groaned and slammed my head on the table, catching Liam's attention.

"What's gotten you down, mate?" he asked. How do I start?!

"Everything." I mumbled.

"Is it Harry?" he guessed. I slowly nodded and he visibly tensed.

You see, Liam is the only one that knows of my affection towards the curly headed boy. He helps me through my problems. I don't know what I would do if he did help me through the times when I couldn't get out of bed, do anything.

"What happened this time?"

I sucked in a deep breath, "I just feel like he doesn't actually like me. I wish he knew my feelings for him, but at the same time, I don't. What will he say, or do?"

I put my head in my hands and raked my hand through my hair.

"I think you should observe him. If it seems like he is showing more affection that he should be, then he probably likes you." he advised me.

I was about to respond when I saw Harry walk over here, looking utterly wasted.

"Hreeey loooouiiiiiiiiiiis." he slurred, pulling me up from my seat. "Let's dance!"

"No Harry? You are wasted." I eyed him carefully as he rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, let's go boobear!" he pulled me away from Liam as we stumbled onto the dance floor.

He started to jump to the beat of the music and I smiled, watching at first before deciding to join. After a few songs, we stopped dancing and just stood there, panting.

I instantly felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I realized that Harry was staring at me intensely. He started to lean in and a panicked. What is he doing?!

He wrapped his arms around my waist as he pressed his lips against mine. I couldn't instantly taste the alcohol on his lips but that didn't stop the heating sensation that flew through my body.

Then it hit me.

I was kissing Harry Styles...

I WAS KISSING HARRY STYLES!

I didn't care if he was drunk and wouldn't remember tomorrow morning.

Well this is definitely more affection than normal...

**OH MAH GLOOBB!**

**Tell me what you think...PLEASE! :D**


End file.
